Unexpected True Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A strange girl shows up at the Turner's home one day, while Timmy's parents are away on vacation. She claims Poof and Foop are true love. Is she telling the truth, or is she pulling a prank?
1. Revelation

Unexpected True Love

**Hi! This is my first FOP fanfic, so go easy on me. Kiki and Annabelle are my OCs, Kiki is around Timmy's age, so... eleven? Whereas Annabelle is about fifteen. Also, Poof is FEMALE in this fic and don't flame, or as the queen of hearts would say, 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' I will translate Poof's 'baby talk' so no worries about that.**

**I don't own FOP... If I did, would Foop hate Poof, or be in love with him/her?**

Timmy Turner ran upstairs. He had just come from school, and he had excellent news!

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" he called. His fairies popped from fish into their normal forms.

"Whoa, sport, what's got you all excited?" Wanda asked.

"Mr. Crocker gave me a B minus on my pop quiz!" Timmy said triumphantly. Wanda and Cosmo exchanged worried glances.

"You didn't tell him about us, did you?" Cosmo asked. Timmy chuckled.

"No way! He said all he wanted was DNA, so I gave him a popsicle stick from the garbage" he said, amused at the memory.

"Poof? (He bought that?)" Poof said, bewildered. Timmy nodded.

"I was just as surprised as you are. I guess he's not _really_ smart enough to be a teacher, huh?" he said, chuckling slightly. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof laughed.

Timmy then started to head downstairs towards his game station, with his fairies following close behind. He was about to turn it on, when a knock was heard at the door. He assumed his parents had forgotten their keys again, so he opened the door, to come face to face with a young girl, about his age.

She had sleek, black hair pulled into a bun. She had piercing blue eyes, and glasses like a librarian would wear. Her skin was fair, with no signs of a tan anywhere. She wore no makeup, and had a brown business suit on. She had brown loafers, and was carrying a clipboard. Her face was that of a bored teacher.

For a moment, Timmy was so shocked by how much this eleven year old looked like a grown-up that he had forgotten how to speak. But he quickly managed to compose himself.

"Um, hi. Can I help you, or something?" Timmy asked, unsure of what to say.

The strange girl, on the other hand, lit up like a christmas tree. She grinned, and started talk to herself.

"Oh my gosh, what do I do? I mean, I can't exactly TELL him, I mean I don't even know myself who it is, but on the other hand maybe he has some clues... Oh but what if he doesn't, I can't just force him to keep quiet, and I don't know if he'll find anything out for me... Ugh, I can't screw up, this is-" she started to go into a psychological rant, but Timmy cut her off.

"Hey, why don't we go inside, and you can tell me what you need there, okay?" he finally said. The crazy girl nodded, and followed Timmy into the kitchen. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof followed, disguised as flies.

"So, what did you need?" Timmy asked, sitting down. Crazy girl followed suit.

"My name is Kiki. I'm a true loev psychic, specializing in fairies and other non-humans" she began.

"Really?" Timmy said, wondering if this girl would be an exception to the rule that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about his fairies.

His question was answered immediately, as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned back into fairies.

Kiki's eyes widened, and she squealed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, OHMYGOD! I can't believe I'm finally working with REAL FAIRIES!" she screeched, and everyone else exchanged worried looks.

"Um, sweetie, are you certified?" Wanda asked. Kiki calmed down enough to answer her question.

"Of course I am! I just got out of 'True Love Psychic Academy'!" she said, matter-of-factly. As proof, she pulled a card off of her clipboard, and showed it to everyone.

The card was an I.D. card, that said that she _was_ certified.

"And I have a true love tracker in my skirt!" she said proudly, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a futuristic cell phone. Kiki flipped it open, and it revealed a long list of names from Dimmsdale. She closed it and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Anyway, I'm here for..." she started, and she looked at a paper on her clipboard.

"Poof. Huh, I guess you're never too young to find your true love" Kiki stated. Timmy grinned.

"Hear that, Poof? You're gonna fall in love soon!" he said happily. Poof laughed, just like a baby. Which she was, so yeah.

"Actually, it says here that she's already fallen in love, but she's just been repressing it" Kiki said, in a professional tone. Everyone frowned.

"Why?" Cosmo asked. Poof suddenly became nervous, and started to fidget.

"It says the man's name is..." Kiki started, again looking at her clipboard.

"Foop" she said finally.

**DUN DUN DUN! Chapter one done! Ah, rhyme. I do it all the time! XD**


	2. Letter

Chapter 2

**Hello! Umm so fyi the 'c' key in my keyboard just popped off. I can still type, did you know there's a button underneath those keys? I sure didn't. Anyway, some words involving 'c' may be avoided. Some are impossible to avoid, but I'll do my best.**

Everyone was frozen. They couldn't have heard Kiki correctly.

"Kiki... What did you just say?" Timmy asked, almost pleading her to say that she had gotten the name wrong.

"I must have corn in my ear again" Cosmo said, putting a finger in his ear. He pulled out a large ball of wax.

"I said, Poof's true love, and the one she's in love with, is Foop" Kiki responded. She was shockingly calm.

"But... Foop is her anti-fairy! How is it possible?" Wanda exclaimed. Poof started to tear up. This wasn't how she wanted them to find out. She _didn't_ want them to find out.

"Love knows no bounds" Kiki responded. She noticed Poof was starting to cry.

"And anyway, if she fell in love with Foop so easily, doesn't that mean he can just as easily fall for her?" she added.

Poof's eyes went wide. There was suddenly a look of hope on her face, and everyone saw it.

"You... really do love him, don't you?" Timmy whispered. Poof nodded.

"Poof (Yes, of course I do)" she said quietly. Wanda smiled softly.

"Oh, sweetie... If you really love him, shall we find out if he loves you back?" she asked, taking her daughter's hand.

"What? I won't let her date an anti-fairy! He'll break her heart!" Cosmo shouted. Kiki sighed.

"If they're true love, I highly doubt that" she stated.

"Oh, okay" Cosmo agreed. Everyone sighed. Timmy looked to Poof.

"Are you sure you're ready to confess?" he said, he didn't want his godsister to make a hasty decision, and end up in a horrible relationship.

"Poof... (Yes...)" Poof said, slightly uncertain.

"Do you want to practice what you'll say?" Wanda asked. Poof simply nodded.

"Wait... he doesn't understand Poof" Timmy remembered aloud. Poof wasted no time in bursting into tears, thinking there was nothing else she could do.

And as always, something bad happened when she cried. There was suddenly a huge rainstorm in the middle of the kitchen. Kiki sighed, and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Write what you want to say, and mail it to him" she said, barely heard over the thunder. Poof abruptly stopped crying, and the storm stopped.

She took the pen and paper with a trembling hand.

"Poof, Poof... (I-I don't know how to write)" she stuttered. Wanda took the pen and paper.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Just tell me what you want to say and I'll write it" she said, consoling Poof, who nodded in agreement.

**(AN: This next part is too long, so I'll just put it in English instead of 'baby talk')**

"Dear Foop, when I look at you I think of many things. I think of the sunshine in the morning, and I think of the moon at night. I think that, even though we entirely different, we could be a nice couple. I think, even though you were made to create sorrow and misery, you would make me the happiest fairy that ever lived.

I know you hate me, yet I still wish every night that you were mine. I never can have the guts to tell you in person.

And I'm sure you're very confused at this moment, or maybe you just hate me even more... But I want you to know, that my feelings are true.

I'm not some lovestruck idiot begging for one date, because if you don't like me like that... I completely understand. In fact, I completely expect it. Sincerely, Poof" she said, pausing every few words to allow her mother to catch up. When she was done, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Poof... with a letter like that, you've got nothing to lose" Kiki said.

"Poof! (Except my DIGNITY!)" Poof responded. Kiki sighed.

"Okay, it's ready to mail!" Wanda announced. Timmy frowned.

"Mail? No way! I wish the letter would go immediately to Foop!" he declared. Cosmo and Wanda happily waved their wands, as Poof sat, still unsure.

In a flash, the letter was gone.

**DUN DUN DUN! How will Foop react? Stay tuned! :D**


End file.
